Florida
by LALALA. Beep
Summary: Tommy's in a band and they get sent off to follow a club owners daughter over Spring Break. Jude is smart, attractive, and not buying anything Tommy is saying. Her friend, Jodi, just might though. When feelings arise, will everything unravel when the trut
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got this idea for this story from these Elvis movies I watched the other day. Yes, I physically watched them and no, it wasn't painful. There actually really entertaining. Cheesy songs, but entertaining nontheless. **

**The only characters that are the same (so far) are Tommy and Jude. Everyone else I made up. Also, this story has nothing, I repeat, NOTHING, to do with Instant Star. It does focus around music in some parts though. Or, it will. I hope you like the Jommy idea from a different point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the stories or movies that this was based off or any of it's attributes. I do not own the characters Tommy and Jude or any of there attributes. And last, I do not own the song (two sentences of a song) "Standing Outside The Fire" by Garth Brooks or any of it's attributes.**

**Damn, that was a long disclaimer. You can read the story now.

* * *

**

"Life is not tried, it is merely survived if you're standing outside the fire…" he let the last hint of sound echo off into the distance, with the intent of leaving the audience curious yet satisfied. There last show in Illinois had just ended.

Tommy and his band smiled and waved before heading backstage. "Last night at that crap shoot, Hotel Minor!" Jason exclaimed, grabbing Tommys shoulders from behind. As if it was that big of a trouble. He continued to walk. "Last night with all these…" the boys paused to observe a group of backup dancers, "Hot Mesdames." he finished, biting his lip.

"So, we'll go to Tennessee." Kevin interjected. "I hear there Cotton Eyed Joe is one hell of a get together." he joked. The rest smiled and nodded there heads. "Hey Tom, what about that girl.. Mariah? You get to sample her tacos, yet?" By now they were in there dressing room and comfortably indulging into the mini fridge. "Jason.." Tommy snatched the bottle of water out of Kevins hand as he walked towards the door. Kevin frowned at the thought of now having to get back up to grab another. "I never just sample." he grinned. "Now, I'm going to go talk to Frank and see how much we made tonight."

As he entered the small office, Frank motioned for him to sit. Frank set down his phone rather hard onto the receiver. He was a big, burly man with Grey hair and stout hands. Tommy noted to never piss him off. "Hmft!" he snorted. "Um.. Sir.." Tommy began, slowly and respectfully. You could pinpoint the change in his demeanor from the previous Five minutes, to right then. "My daughter-" Frank started, "Would like to spend Spring Break in Florida this year. Florida!" he exploded. "With all those slimy, grease tinted guys who pray on girls like her. I know what there after!"

Tommy had been to Florida once. In his visit, he hadn't recognized any of the type of men like Frank was ranting about. Maybe it was because he was to busy performing. Or, maybe it was because Cindy kept him quite entertained to even notice. Either way, he knew to pick up a chance whenever one came. "Sir, your daughter must be a very smart young woman. I'm sure she won't get into **to** much trouble." he emphasized. Frank shook his head. "Eighteen year olds think they can make decisions left and right." he murmured. "How old are you, son?" he questioned, staring him down. "Twenty Five, sir." Tommy replied uneasily. It was difficult answering anything under such a brooding glare.

"Hmm.." Frank responded. _Now or never…_Tommy thought. "Sir, Florida really isn't that bad. They've got grand hotels that offer dance lessons," Frank nodded. "The best pubs," Tommy continued. At this point, Frank was actually beginning to smile. "All nude beaches." Tommy concluded. The abrupt and forceful stand from behind the desk caused Tommy to stand quickly as well. "What?" Frank bellowed. "But sir, I have a proposal." Tommy shot back as fast as a whisper in the wind can spread. "What if me and my boys go down to Florida and keep a... Watchful eye on your daughter?" he struggled to find the right words. "I mean, we could get in a few shows, make a little cash, and you can rest easy knowing no men are going to get within any perimeter of her." The words rolled off of his tongue like butter. And Frank ate them up like candy.

"Perfect idea!" he exclaimed. "I'll even pay you." There was a huge smile mentally forming in Tommys head. He never failed to amaze himself. "Oh, sir. No need--" but he couldn't finish. "Non sense! I'll pay each of you. Three Hundred each and I'll pay for your travel expenses as well." Frank had cut him off. Was this really _that _easy?

It was the perfect plan. "Well, thank you." Tommy played the issue off as if he hadn't been plotting. "She leaves tomorrow morning at Ten. I'll call you with details before you go." Frank explained.

"It's a deal." Tommy smiled and shook his hand.

She sounded like an average teenager. Considering Eighteen was pretty much an adult. Her name was Jude, she was 5'4", Blonde hair, Blue eyes, didn't eat anything she couldn't pronounce, recently learned to play the guitar, and she preferred Vanilla to Chocolate. 

When Tommy read the Four page packet Frank had sent with him, he laughed at the irony. It sounded like an ad in a newspaper for a blind date. If Frank wanted to keep guys away from her, he might as well lock her up in a cubicle. This girl sounded fantastic.

"What? No mini fridge!" Kevin exclaimed to the receptionist behind the hotel lobby desk. Tommy looked up from the papers he was reading. "Go sit down." he practically threw Kevin to the side. "Schizophrenia." Tommy mouthed back as he walked away. The womans eyes grew larger and she suddenly seemed very sympathetic. "It's ok, Kev. I promise your adopted parents loved you so much." Tommy said as all three men climbed up the stairs to there rooms.

"She was kinda cute. You just _had_ to us schizophrenia." Kevin argued an hour later as they sat around in Jasons room. "Man, we could have been thrown out if you kept up all your complaining and yelling." Jason called from the doorway where he was throwing there suitcases onto a shelf that hung on the wall. "I don't complain." Kevin said. This caused both Jason and Tommy to stop what they were doing. "Tom, tell him he complains." Jason said, motioning at Kevin. Tommy looked at him. "A lot." was all he replied.

"I'm going out." Tommy announced. "Why?" the two others said in unison. "Scale the area." he said, his eyes big. It sounded corny, but it got him the opportunity to leave without getting crap from his band mates about it.

The hotel wasn't as "grand" as he had reminisced telling Frank but it did have an outside pool. Those were always a plus. "That one's hot." Jodi stated, pointing to Tommy from across the pool. "Please." Jude replied. "Gelled hair, leather jacket, and bubble gum? I'll pass." she finished. Jodi didn't seem to agree. "Maybe he likes his jacket…" she said defensively. She hadn't even met the guy and she was already making excuses for him. It was typical. Jodi turned to frozen yogurt whenever any remotely attractive guy came around. "It's 94°. Do you think he's cold?" Jude stated with an attitude. She was very sassy, anyone could give her that. If something annoyed or offended her, there was no mistake that she would face whatever it was. That was just how Jude was. Bold. Bold and opinionated.

"Omigod! He's coming this way! Be nice!" Jodi exclaimed, frantically attempting to lather on some sun tan lotion before his arrival. Jude rolled her eyes. _As if… _she thought. "Ladies." Tommy nodded and removed his sunglasses. "H.-h -h-h" Jodi couldn't form the word "hi". It sounded like she was an asthmatic dog about to croak. "Hello." Jude said, not even bothering to maintain eye contact.

Tommy couldn't help but think that he was wrong. This trip could be a challenge. He was used to women melting at his smile. Jude seemed to be disgusted. If he wasn't on her good side, it would be impossible to keep tabs on her and where she went or what she was doing or, more importantly, with who. He knelt down beside Jodi. She practically had an arm spasm. "Listen, I'm in a band--" Jude snorted. This dude really knew how to play his cards. "AND…" he continued, sending a unappreciated glance towards Jude. "I was wondering if you girls would like to come to our show tonight. It's at the Shilder Inn just a few up the road."

"We'llbethere!" Jodi shouted so quickly, her words barely made any sense. He smiled. "Alright." he said, then stood smoothly and walked away. "Mm, would you look at his ass?" Jodi asked, staring off at him. Or rather, his backside. Jude looked at her disbelieving. "Great!" she exclaimed sarcastically while nodding. "It is, isn't it?" Jodi replied, dreamily. "Jodes!" Jude yelled, turning her face to look at her. "You really need to learn to keep…your mouth…**shut!**" she then got up and stomped off.

* * *

**Reviews, anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got Seven replies. To me, that's pretty damn good. I didn't think this story would hit off. Honestly, I figured I would post it, get crap replies (or none), call it a one shot, and move onto something else. Thanks for replying, those who did.**

**jackjackio: I'm not sure which part confused you, but I attempted to fix the problem in this update. I appreciate the constructive criticism though. It's cool to read on what you all have to say would improve my writing.**

**IntoYou14: This fic is most definately a Jommy. It just moves a little slow. Bear (Is that the right "bear"?) with me.**

**And I'm having major brain tweeks. Is Latin the same as Spanish? I am also not sure if washing machines have "spin cycles." You'll get what I'm saying once you've read the update.**

**ALSO, the whole italicized singing from Tommy is ment to be like in the background sort-ish.**

**Now, the song I used in this chapter is one by Tyler Hilton. I was looking up the lyrics to it on some site and noticed above his name was Paris Hilton. I was like, "What the hell?" So, I did some research, and listened to her "Stars Have Eyes" or "Star are Blind" whatever song and my ears BLED. I'm just playing, but _no. _It was awful. No offense to any Paris lovers out there. She should seriously stick to being an insanely rich superstar. Has anyone listened to this? It sounded as if she was trying to be a mix of Gwen and Britney. I was seriously flabbergasted. Listen to me rant...**

**Speaking of ranting, before you read the actual story, I'm going to tell you a story. There's this girl, right? And she was laying in her bed the other night and her friend was laying on the floor. OK? And the girl says, "What would you do if a man walked stalkerly slow by my window?" And the friend says, "I would be glad I'm not the one close to the window." So, the girl lays in her bed for a minute, thinking. Then she says, "What if they stopped and looked in?" And her friend says, "I would stay very still." The girl continues to lay there, thinking, before she says, "Ok! Now, I am freaking myself out." Then, _all of a sudden_ this bright, BRIGHT, light shines in threw the girls window. The girl sits up like 579230436509256290376 seconds fast, jumps out of her bed, runs down the hall, through the kitchen, out of the garage, and into a stack of inflatable swimming rings.**

**If you havn't caught on by now, the no name chick is me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Glad" by Tyler (no relation to Paris) Hilton.**

**You may now, read on...

* * *

**

The night was not expected to bring anything beneficial. Jude didn't even think it would be the teeniest bit fun. But Jodi had always stuck by her side and gone with her when she needed the assistance. With much persuasive begging on Jodis part, Jude had agreed to accompany her to the Inn. "Do you think he likes Green?" Jodi asked, staring intently at the same two tank tops, only they both happened to be different colors. A smile plastered itself onto Judes lips. "Do you think he even cares for _tank tops?_" she asked. She watched a shade of horror appear on her friends already pale face.

Jude laughed. "Wear anything you want. Like me." she smiled and motioned to her attire. A pair of faded blue jeans hung loosely but securely on her hips and hugged her small thighs. As for the rest, a simple white T-shirt and flip flops suited her taste of style. "I'm going to pretend you weren't being serious." Jodi walked past her and into the bathroom of the hotel room they shared. She applied some concealer to create a smooth complexion.

"You really like this guy?" Jude asked, standing in the doorway. Jodi grabbed some tissues on her way out of the door. "A little." she said, passing Jude.

The two took had decided that calling for a cab wasn't necessary. The Shilder Inn wasn't to far up the road. The walk only lasted about Five minutes and the girls both agreed it was a good call. Why waste money if you can do it yourself? Once they entered the door, Tommy spotted the Two from the other side of the room. It was a fairly big place considering only small, unknown artists performed there. "You made it." Tommy said, approaching them. "Yep…" Jude said, trying her best to sound excited. "Of course we did." Jodi chimed in.

"I've got a table over there for you waiting." he said, pointing off into the distance. "Would you like anything to drink?" Jude and Jodi exchanged glances. They each knew what the other was saying. "Um, sure. I'll have a club soda." Jodi replied. Tommy then looked at Jude. "I'll have one to." she said.

Once there drinks were handed to them, they ventured over to the table Tommy had told them about and took there seats. "You knew not to get anything alcoholic?" Jodi asked, bouncing up and down in her chair, trying to flatten out the hard leather that adorned it. "You did to?" Jude questioned. The girls both let out small laughs.

"Why, hello ladies." a short, Latin man slid into the extra seat that sat empty across the table. "How are you this evening?" he asked, his eyebrows bobbing up and down. Jude pursed her lips. She couldn't laugh out loud at this man and hurt his feelings. It was usually a big deal whenever she managed to keep her opinions to herself. Considering, she rarely could. Jodi went to say something but then shut her mouth. It seemed she was having the same problem herself. "Please forgive my friend. He is.. How you say.. Not good with the ladies." Jude locked eyes with the man. He was simply charming. Well built, smooth Olive skin (not that Jude had felt it…yet), soft brown eyes, and a very attractive accent. "Are you from around here?" he asked, seemingly tossing his friend aside and taking his seat.

"No." Jude breathed. "And your names?" he continued to question. He was very tall. Much taller than his companion who Jude noted putting the moves onto another woman from the corner of her eye. And he had the whitest teeth which were hidden by the most perfect smile. "Uh.." Jodi coughed. "I'm Jodi and this is my friend Jude." she said. She proceeded to hack some more. "Yes." Jude nodded. This was oddly new. For once, a man had managed to put her at a loss for words. Jodi smiled at the thought. "Oh man. I think I'm going to go get some water. This soda just isn't working for me." she shook her head, her eyes big.

As she got up to leave, she noticed Tommy staring in her direction from the stage. He was talking closely with his band mates. The one thing Jodi would never know is that they weren't discussing her, and Tommy was not concentrating on her every move, but anothers. "Think he's a threat?" Jason whispered. Tommy remained silent, studying the man Jude was so deeply in conversation with. "Nah." he said. "He won't be for long."

The trio finished setting up there equipment on the stage before Tommy permentally took his place in front of the center mic. "Welcome everybody." he said. There was an epitome of applause. Jude looked up.

"This first song, we all co wrote. I hope you like it." he took a step back and nodded. This was obviously done to signal the rest to begin playing. Or it could have been done to get the airy sighs and pensive swoons from all of the young girls in the audience. "Everywhere you go, perfection. Follows you the wrong direction. And you will never see if for, you get all that you need and more…" he crooned. Most of the ladies went wild. Most. For being such a cocky Mr. Right, he did have a pretty good voice Jude couldn't help but think. "You see it, you want it. You find it, it's yours." he continued to sing, glancing out towards everyone watching him.

She took a sip of her drink as she critiqued his performance. Jude rarely went out and not to be to tolerant, she was actually enjoying herself. The man she had met, Romano, was behaving like a perfect gentleman. The music? It had its debates, but vocally it was phenomenal. "But you can't always say what you want or take what you want or choose the moods that you fake when you want. You said your life couldn't get much better…" Tommy grew with intensity then backed down off the notes. "Then where it's at… And aren't you glad?" he hummed smoothly.

"The only One of Five, exception. The child of your pride, deception. And on your list of things to do is make me fall in love with you." he sung powerfully but with softness. He looked over at Jodi by the bar for the slightest minute. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea. Sadly, he knew he already had. "You find one, you want one. Cause I'm one who plays." Tommy strummed his guitar faithfully. From where she sat, Jude had begun to tune him out and focus on Romano. "So, any siblings?" she asked. She could hear Tommys voice fighting to be let in her head. _"You can't say what you want or take what you want or choose the moods that you fake when you want. You said your life needed something special. Which you don't have." _he continued to project. It felt almost as if he was harshly throwing the words to her. Her life wasn't bland. Was it?

"Oh no. 'Tis just me." Romano replied. "And you, Senorita?" he asked, setting his hand upon hers. There was a small spark hidden in Tommys eye. Not of jealousy, he contemplated. This was the one time he wished his song would end sooner. **Three Hundred** dollars he told himself. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to get paid because of some preppy pretty boy who used his lack of the English language to ruin everything.

"_You can't say what you want or take what you want or rest and wake anyway you want. You said your life couldn't get much better. Well, here I am, and aren't you glad?" _Tommy felt like resorting to jumping up and down on the stage as he played and sung. Anything to get that girls mind off of it's current conquest. Jude tried to keep her attention on Romano, but her eyes kept sneaking looks over his shoulder at what lye behind him. "Me? Oh, I have one older sister. Sadie's her name. She can be quite the trip." Jude spoke her words and smiled. _"Now you got it bad. I know you do…" _he sung effortlessly, his eyes boring into the couple. "Ah, I see." Romano nodded and flashed another toothy grin.

"_You can't say what you want or take what you want or choose the moods that you fake when you want. You said your life couldn't get much better. Then where You're at." _Tommy vocalized with harmony. In about 3.4 milliseconds, Jude would be leaping onto the table yelling, "Shut up!" She felt a headache coming on fast. "How long are you here for?" she asked Romano. He was staring at her like she had sprouted two noses. "Are you alright?" he ignored her previous question. _"And you can't say what you want or take what you want or rest and wake anyway you want. You said your life needed something special. Which you don't have. Well, aren't you glad?" _Tommy proceeded to sing, knowing the end of the song was near. "Yes, yes. I'm fine." Jude lied. "How long?" she repeated.

She shut her eyes and squeezed them together really tight, trying to rid her head of all the thoughts that kept spinning around. It was as if her head was like a washing machine. And it was set to ultra heavy spin cycle. _"Well, aren't you glad? Well, aren't you glad?" _The music began to fade. _"Well, aren't you glad?" _Tommy finished off with a slow whisper. Jude thanked the heavens it was over. Her brain would have automatically combusted if the sound had continued. It was to loud. She was suddenly very hot, dizzy, and uncomfortable. "About a week or so. But--" Romano began to reply. "I'm sorry. I really, **really** don't feel well." Jude cut him off and shakily stood. "It's not you. It's me. Just.. Call me." she scribbled down her number on a napkin before running out of the Inn and replenishing in the cold night air. She already felt better.

"My show wear you out _that_ much?" Tommy asked, joining her outside. He heard her whimper and for a moment thought she was crying. "You…" she groaned. Tommy realized she wasn't crying. She just didn't want to see him. But still. Women only cried around him after he had rejected them or broke it off. "Yep. Me." he replied.

* * *

**Erm, yeah. Was it okie dokie?**


End file.
